


Enough

by Bubblegumlocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumlocks/pseuds/Bubblegumlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 2006.  Based on a smutty dream I had.  Hermione lets Harry add some spice to their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Harry whispered against her lips.

Hermione nodded, a shy smile on her face. “Yes, of course.”

Harry kissed her, a slow kiss full of feeling, gratefulness, wonder, love. “Thank you,” he breathed.

He left her on the bed and padded softly to the door. He peeked out and then opened it wide. _He_ stepped in.

Hermione nodded slightly to let him know she was okay. She stretched out on their bed, naked and waiting. She knew Harry wouldn’t hurt her, that he loved her, but she also knew that sometimes her love just wasn’t enough. She smiled as she watched Harry smile at him, his silver-blond hair contrasting with Harry’s jet black strands. They were so different yet it was impossible not to notice the chemistry.

The passion.

She gasped as Harry bent down slightly to kiss Draco. Their kiss was so like any other action they had always had at Hogwarts. It was intense, furious, fighting to see who would come out on top. It was emotional and Hermione felt like she was intruding on something increasingly intimate. They were incredibly arousing when they clashed. She watched as Harry stripped him, her breath caught. Draco was gasping as each piece of clothing hit the floor.

Harry led, no pushed them towards the bed. He looked over Draco’s shoulder at her. She smiled because Harry looked so happy and she beckoned them forward. Harry nudged Draco, who met Hermione halfway in their first kiss.

She kept her eyes open, watching the blond at first, then watching Harry watch them. His eyes were narrowed and the deepest green she’d ever seen them. She shivered and Draco broke contact.

Harry pulled him back and they kissed again, fighting as always. Hermione stood on her knees and ran tentative fingers along Draco’s back and Harry’s thigh. They groaned at her light touches and she saw them move closer until their erections touched. The kiss turned deeper and she blushed.

Harry pulled away and launched himself at her. She fell on her back and Harry captured her lips with his. He tasted like Draco and she smiled. She could feel two sets of hands now rubbing over her body; one kneading her breasts and the other exploring her legs. The hands were soft and gentle and she couldn’t help but widen her legs.

She jumped when she felt a finger brush her clit. Harry was still kissing her and she knew his hands were cupping her breasts so that only left Draco and _oh gods_ one finger entered her slowly and she let out a guttural moan.

Another finger was added and he stroked in and out slowly, steadily, just enough to build and build. She was breathing harder and was utterly distracted from Harry’s kiss by the steady friction between her legs. Harry reached over her and kissed Draco again and she arched off the bed and came with a soft cry. The boys grinned.

She relaxed on the bed, sated. It was a very different feeling, being with a man who had so much love in him, that her love wasn’t enough. At first she had been disappointed and practically heartbroken but then Harry had turned to her, his green eyes shining with so much love for her that she couldn’t resist. She knew he was faithful and had always been, but she also knew that Harry had always been curious.

She watched them interact now, ignored. Her earlier thought still held true; there was so much passion and intensity between them. They were such opposites but she could see the similarities between them, however fleetingly. They were both intense, private men in their own right and to see them like this, she felt supremely naughty.

And aroused. Harry was slightly taller of the two, but not noticeable now. He was allowing Draco to bend him back slightly, his thighs straining with both their weights. Harry kept most of the control, she could see. He was directing their kiss now, forcing Draco to be distracted while he cupped his balls. He arched and that caused them both to fall on the bed beside her.

She rolled to her side to allow them more room. Her movement caught Harry’s eye and for a moment he looked guilty, like he had been caught cheating. Hermione smiled at him, reassuring him it was okay, that she enjoyed watching the two.

Draco straddled Harry’s thighs and they groaned when their cocks came into contact. Hermione blushed again at the groans, but continued to watch as they kissed again.

Hermione’s hands began to roam her body as she watched Draco struggle for control of the kiss. His blond hair mixed with Harry’s as she massaged her breast. Draco sat up and began trailing kisses down Harry’s body; her hand moved lower to caress her abdomen, circling her bellybutton. She gasped when Draco took Harry into his mouth and she began to rub her clit frantically.

Harry started thrashing on the bed while Draco continued to suck. Struck by inspiration, Hermione sat up and crawled to Harry, kissing him lightly while Draco sucked his cock. She was drawn in, held there by Harry’s hand and he was so close. He managed to push Draco off of him, strangling to say “Not yet.”

Draco nodded and reached for Hermione. She was surprised but went along. She knelt next to Harry and kissed Draco. She tasted Harry’s familiar flavour and smiled. They kissed and she felt hands over her body again.

She squeaked when she felt herself lifted by strong arms. Harry was sitting up and had picked her up and turned her around to straddle him. She impaled herself on Harry slowly, relishing the feel of his length easing into her body.

He groaned against her neck and she smiled. She felt another warm body press against her back. Draco was reaching around her to fondle her breasts. They kissed over her shoulder and she began to move herself on Harry’s cock.

She undulated and rose up and down, slowly teasing herself and Harry. Before it became too much for them, she felt Draco leave her. In one swift movement she was on her back, with Harry sliding into her again.

She arched at the more fulfilling penetration and reached out to Draco. She pulled him closer until his cock was at eye level. She licked a tentative stripe and he moaned, bucking into her palm. As Harry drove in and out she lightly sucked and teased Draco’s cock until he was crying out at every thrust.

Harry stilled to watch them, still fully sheathed within Hermione. She whimpered and pulled away from Draco. Harry’s eyes were burning, intense with passion and lust. He turned to Draco and their eyes locked. Draco nodded once and Harry bent down to kiss Hermione.

She was still impaled on his cock when his lips stopped moving against hers. She opened her eyes and saw Draco poised behind Harry. She looked up at Harry, who was looking down at her, ever unsure. She smiled and nodded again, bringing her hands up to his face and cupping it before pulling him down for another kiss.

He stilled completely again, then collapsed against her. She watched Draco over his shoulder. He held a small vial in one hand and his cock in the other. She could see him spread a bit from the vial on his fingers and she shuddered when Harry drove further into her.

She knew Draco was preparing him, but the logistics of it she hadn’t realized until now. Harry had always been sensitive there whenever they had gotten a little adventurous, even more so than she was. She felt Harry shudder against her, her eyes widening when he withdrew a little. She knew then that he was ready, enjoying the feel of Draco’s fingers in his arse.

She could see it writ upon his face before he voice it. “More,” he rasped.

Draco looked at Hermione, as if he, too, were waiting for permission. She reached to touch his face, running her hand lovingly over his cheek. He understood and positioned his cock at Harry’s entrance.

She cried out when Draco thrust forward, fully penetrating Harry. Harry was so deep in her, and Draco in him, that she gasped. She watched Harry closely, waiting for some sign.

He smiled slowly until it lit up his whole face. He kissed her fiercely and began to move. He arched back against Draco and thrust forward into her. His movement was not gentle and soon he was crying out each time.

Hermione bit her lip as she drew closer and closer to the edge. Draco was mirroring her look as he allowed Harry the control. He was grasping Harry’s hips to keep the rhythm steady. Harry reached down between them and nudged her spot suddenly. She came with a harsh cry but the sound was lost when Draco moaned his release.

Harry moved back and forth, milking both angles until he allowed himself to go, collapsing on Hermione. Draco rolled off first, then Harry shifted to her other side.

She felt oddly bereft, like Harry had always been a part of her, that deep. She sighed happily and felt Harry’s grin against her shoulder.

She smiled when Draco reached over to meet Harry’s hand. Their fingers entwined and rested on her stomach. She was sated and happy that Harry finally got all the love he needed.


End file.
